Gwen and Gen's Hidden Tale Chapter 2
by Gwen Malfoy 'Selix
Summary: Gwen and Gen get ready to head to Hogwarts


Chapter 2  
Escape into the Night

Gwen lay on her bed staring at the ceiling remembering that mornings conversation.  
" Gwen tomorrow were going on a trip and you get to go make some new friends." her mother said cheerfully.  
Gwen already knew what they were talking about she had seen the note.  
She merely responded " Yes Mother."

Now she lay in her room for the last time. Then it hit her they couldn't send her away if she wasn't there anymore. Gwen rushed to her closet and pulled out her duffle bag.

Only take what you need Gwen she told herself.

Gwen grabbed several of her favorite pairs of pants and a few shirts and shoved them into her bag, She grabbed her favorite hoodie that had her favorite animal a wolf on it that went into her bad as well. She went to the back of her closet and pulled out a box in that box was all the birthday money and allowance she had saved and she had about three hundred dollars saved that went into the bag as well. She threw her bag on her bed and quickly shoved her journal into it along with her favorite stuffed animal a grey wolf. Then she grabbed her favorite book and put that in the bag as well along with a blanket.

She quickly took off her pajamas and put on her jeans and tee-shirt and put her pajamas into her duffle bag and zipped it up quickly. Where will I go Gwen thought to herself.  
As she pulled on her Hoodie she took one last look around her room and saw her Hogwarts letter sitting on her night stand. She quickly picked up her duffle bag and grabbed her Hogwarts letter.

Gwen opened her bedroom window took a deep breath and climbed out of the window and into the night. Leaving her old life behind her.

**Gen**

Gen lay there with her letter in her had trying to decide what she was going to do. Boarding School would be Horrible. All alon what if she used her powers and people got scard of her what would she do then?

She ran her fingers over the name on the letter. Hogwarts sounded like a wonderful place, a place she could make friends. Gen decided in that moment that if her parents wanted her gone then she would leave and find her way to Hogwarts.

Gen Crept downstairs and in the cupboard under the stairs Gen grabbed a suitcase and carried it silently back upstairs, she opened it up and began packing.  
Gen quickly opened her dresser drawers and started grabbing out what she would need. She grabbed several pairs of paints and a few of her favorite shirts and quickly placed them in her suitcase. She went to her closet and quietly opened it as it normally had a squeaking sound and grabbed her jacket.

On her bed lay her pajamas and she put those in her bag as well. On top of all of her cloths she placed a pillow and a small blanket from her bed. Gen then crept under her bed and reached up into the hole in the box spring she had made and pulled out a small pouch. Inside that pouch was four hundred dollars her grandmother had given her right before she passed away. Gen remembered that conversation well. "Gen keep this safe from your family you may need it one day" her grandmother was very right Gen thought to herself.

She placed the small pouch under all of her cloths in the suitcase to keep it zipped her suitcase shut and picked up her Hogwarts letter off the night stand and gently placed it in her pocket. She picked up the suitcase and quietly crept down the stairs to the front door. She slowly opened the front door into the freedom of the darkness.

Gwen  
Gwen walked quietly down the vacant streets humming to her self to stay calm.A warm summer breeze flowed through her auburn hair. Gwen had never been outside after dark on her own.

She could hear dogs barking off in the distance and sirens. She looked towards the sky the stars were so bright tonight. This made Gwen smile inside she felt free for the first time ever.  
She knew that she could never go back and she didnt want to. She knew her future lay at Hogwarts through she wasnt sure how to get there

Gen

Gen crept away from her home, first time she had ever left it. As soon as she was she was safely on the streets she broke into a run, wishing to leave her life far behind her.  
She ran for what felt like hours till she knew she was far enough away,and she slowed her pace back down to a walk. It was dark out but the stars filled the night sky.

There Beautiful Gen thought to herself. " I love the stars" she quickly whispered.  
Gen knew she wanted to head to Hogwarts but had no idea how she would get there. She secretly started wishing she had told Eisa that her parents had said yes so she would have known how to get to the school.

Gen saw the park and slowly walked toward it. She saw a park bench and sat down on it, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. breathing in the sweet smell of freedom.


End file.
